


Dirty Little Secret

by LaLectriceAnonyme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Stiles Stilinski Finds Out
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLectriceAnonyme/pseuds/LaLectriceAnonyme
Summary: [Sterek] [Shelissa]:/ Les membres de la famille Stilinski ont une façon bien à eux de s'annoncer leurs relations amoureuses. OS. (Possibilité de TS si inspiration.)





	

Le regard de Stiles passait rapidement entre les trois personnes présentes dans sa cuisine. Il soupira sans aucune discrétion tout en secouant la tête. Comment c'était-il retrouvé dans ce merdier?

* * *

* * *

 

"Je suis de garde ce soir. Je ne rentrerais que demain matin.

-Bien Pap's. Je resterais avec la meute.. je pense."

Le shérif hocha la tête et finit de lacer ses bottes. Il attrapa les clefs de sa voiture de service avant de quitter la maison. Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique de la voiture quittant l'allée de sa maison, Stiles se jetta sur son téléphone. Il envoya rapidement un message a l'homme qui était secrètement devenu son petit ami depuis maintenant plusieurs mois.

**"Surwolf. Mon père est de garde ce soir. Toi, moi, des pâtes carbo' et un film chez moi?"**

La réponse de Derek ne se fit pas attendre.

**"Je serais là a 18h30."**

Comme toujours, les réponses de son amant etaient brèves et directes. Cela contrastait avec le caractère bavard de Stiles. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, sachant que cela était inutile. Il attrapa rapidement son sac a dos et parti au lycée.

Stiles venait de rentrer chez lui après son après-midi de cours et des courses réalisées dans le but de sustenter son petit ami et sa propre personne. Il rangea ensuite le capharnaüm qui lui servait de chambre. Après tout; la deuxième base n'avait jamais été dépassée - du moins, dans la propriété des Stilinski- et cette soirée se présentait comme une bonne façon de résoudre cet oubli. Une fois que tout fut ranger (Entendez pas cela; une fois que le bordel fut hors de vue), Stiles prit une bonne douche avant d'enfiler une chemise a carreau accompagnée d'un jean assez moulant, sachant que son compagnon les appréciait particulièrement. Le compagnon évoqué précédemment ne tarda pas a arriver. Il fut accueilli par un baiser passionné de l'adolescent sur le perron. Le loup fit lentement rentrer son petit ami sans cesser leur étreinte avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

"Bonjour toi.

-Bonjour Sourwolf. Tu m'as manqué.

-J'avais remarqué!"

Le plus vieux rit doucement et le visage de Stiles se fendit d'un énorme sourire. Il adorait lorsque Derek riait. C'était a ses yeux le plus beau son du monde.

Quelques baisers et éclats de rire plus tard, les jeunes amants commencèrent a préparer leur repas. Trentes minutes plus tard, ils purent enfin s'installer a table. Comme d'habitude, ils mangèrent en silence, ne communiquant que par de petits regards amoureux, des sourires et des petites caresses. Lorsque le repas fut terminés, ils débarrasserent la table, laissant leur vaisselle dans le lavabo. Finalement, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, Stiles installé dans les bras de son amoureux. Grâce au service Replay, ils lancèrent un film dont ils ne se soucierent pas vraiment. En effet, Stiles prenait plaisir a se frotter contre son petit ami tout en l'embrassant a de nombreuses reprises, mordillant la joue du loup.

"Si tu veux que j'te prenne, tu es sur la bonne voie amour.

-Qui te dis que ce n'est pas ce que je cherche?"

Stiles lui adressa un clin d'oeil coquin avant de reprendre ses petites morsures. Et s'en fut trop pour le loup qui se redressa rapidement, emportant son amant avec lui. Lorsqu'il quitta le canapé, Stiles enroula ses jambes autour de lui et c'est ainsi qu'ils se rendirent dans la chambre de l'adolescent, échangeant des baisers passionnés dans les escaliers.

Stiles ne regrettait pas d'avoir rangé sa chambre. Blotti contre le torse nu de Derek, il deposait de petits baisers sur les pectoraux de son compagnon tout en lui répétant qu'il l'aimait passionnément. Ses doux baisers témoignant de l'apaisement post-sexe dans lequel se trouvait les deux amants furent interrompu par le doux son de gargouillis provenent de l'estomac de Stiles.

"Désolé... mais..

-Tu as toujours faim après l'amour; mes placards et mon frigo le savent parfaitement."

Cela sonnait comme un reproche, et Stiles n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Il se redressa et quitta son lit. Il enfila rapidement son boxer; et le tee-shirt de Derek puisqu'il aimait particulièrement porter les vêtements de son homme; avant de quitter la chambre. Il descendit dans la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo pour se trouver de quoi manger. Le loup le rejoignit bien vite, l'entourant de ses hanches.

"Boudes pas; c'était pas dit méchamment. Et tu le sais."

Stiles se retourna pour faire face a un Derek torse nu, simplement vêtu d'un boxer. Il lui adressa un sourire coquin avant de boire une gorgée de la bouteille de lait qu'il venait de sortir du frigo. Il déposa la bouteille sur le plan de travail avant d'embrasser son loup le plus tendrement du monde. Derek prolongea ce baiser et souleva son humain afun de le déposer sur le plan de travail. Ils purent ainsi s'embrasser plus aisément, chacun caressant le dos de l'autre. Trop occupés par leurs embrassades, ils n'entendirent pas le bruit d'une clé tournant dans la serrure. Ils furent interrompus par la voix du shérif qui hurlait.

"Stiles?! C'est quoi ce bordel? Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!"

En sursautant, Stiles se détacha de son amant qui se décala rapidement pour le laisser descendre de son perchoir.

"Salut papa... Melissa?! Mais..?"

Stiles regardait son père incrédule alors que se dernier avait se tenait main dans la main avec la mère de son meilleur ami, leurs doigts amoureusement entrelacés.

* * *

* * *

 

Le regard de Stiles passait rapidement entre les trois personnes présentes dans sa cuisine. Il soupira sans aucune discrétion tout en secouant la tête.

"Papa... tu.. qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Avec Melissa? Tu devais travailler toute la nuit..

-Ce qui explique la présence de Derek ainsi vêtu dans ma cuisine?"

L'intéressé se racla doucement la gorge, alors qu'il fit un pas pour quitter la cuisine, le père de famille lui lança un regard noir qui le fit changer d'avis. La seule femme présente restait quand a elle derrière son amant, tentant de disparaître face a la honte que leur relation naissance ait ainsi été découverte par un gamin qu'elle considérait comme son fils. La shérif reprit d'une voix dure.

"Depuis combien de temps ça dure vous deux?"

Stiles avait pour projet de retourner la question a son père mais le regard de ce dernier l'en dissuada. Voyant que son compagnon était tétanisé, Derek prit la parole.

"Environ six mois. Nous ne voulions mettre personne au courant car il y avait beaucoup en jeu... la meute, notre différence d'âge et notre orientation sexuelle.."

Cette réponse sembla convenir au shérif qui ajouta d'une voix plus que lassée par les frasques de son fils.

"J'espère que vous vous protégez. Et que je ne vous retrouverais jamais dans cette tenue dans la pièce où je fais a manger et mange tout les jours."

Derek hocha la tête, Stiles, quand a lui restait immobile et donnait l'impression que son cerveau avait grillé. Il parvint finalement a construire une phrase.

"Tu sors avec la mère de mon meilleur ami..?"

Devant l'air désemparé qu'arborait le père face a la réaction de son fils, sa campagne prit la parole.

"Stiles.. ce n'était pas planifié. Ça.. nous est tombé dessus.. Nous souhaitions être sur de nous avant de vous en parler.

-Et.. ça fonctionne entre vous?"

Melissa hocha doucement la tête alors qu'un sourire timide naissait sur ses lèvres. Elle avait affronté des créatures surnaturelles mais se trouvait comme une adolescente vivant ses premiers émois face a ses parents dans cette situation; ridicule. Elle répondit de sa voix douce habituelle.

"Oui.. plutôt bien même.."

Les deux adultes furent rassurés lorsqu'un énorme sourire barra le visage de Stiles.

"Si on part habiter chez Melissa, j'veux que le bureau a côté de la chambre de Scott soit transformé en chambre! Avec une porte communicante pour parler a mon frère avant de dormir!"

Sans laisser le temps aux adultes de répondre, Stiles gravit les escaliers pour se retrouver dans sa chambre, tirant son petit ami derrière lui.

"Stiles! Derek! Desc.."

Les mots de l'homme furent étouffés par un doux baiser de sa compagne qui se transforma en baiser amoureux. Les deux amoureux se séparent ensuite après s'être souhaité bonne nuit; bien décidés a exposer leur relation a Scott le lendemain.


End file.
